The shadow warriors
by pandamaster97720
Summary: when Amber Jade is taken form her family and her home and taken to a nightmare does she have the strength to survive find out.


The Shadow Warriors

pandamaster97720

(AN)hey this is my first fanfiction so I would I like it if you guys go easy on the reviews that would be nice

It started as normal days in my village the Village of Wisdom locate in the west side of China where I live with my family working in the family blacksmith shop. My family consist of mama baba my four bothers and there is me my name is Amber Jade and I am the only darter in my family, and for some weird reason I am also skill in Kung Fu as well but I keep that a secret form my family. I was working on a sword for my customer for one of the guards of my village. He is a friend of baba when all of a sudden a looming shadow came over me my hart stat to beat with fear it was so loud and hard that I could hear it in my ears then something big and hard hit me over my head. I drop the sword as I hit the ground the sword follow I saw it hit the ground and just before I hit I heard a dark voice and it said you're coming with me to your nightmare an then I blackout.

When I had become awake I saw that the room I was in had only one door and no window the only lights that I saw were a candle and a torch then I see a tall strong looking man and I was still a bit on the dizzy side form the hit as I ask who are you and were am I? The man said in a deep and loud as thunder you are in my lovely home that is going to be your worst nightmare then he said in his booming voice as I try to strangle him as I remember his voice I soon found out that I was chained to the wall and to the grown an then the man said you aren't going any wear not as long that you are here with me then he laugh once more then he slam the door shut and lock it I was left alone in cold loneliness of the dark an in silences I felt like crying an so I did long into the night.

The next morning I got a bitter taste of what my new life here at the crake of don I was rudely awaken by a canon firing and then I receive a brutal beating and let me tell you that it was no laughing matter that the beatings by the end of it I was a bloody mess my lip was dipping in blood and I had a black eye

on my left side and a deep cut over my right eye but not deep that I would lose that eye and both of my legs are cover deep cuts that may leave scars in their places, then I was fed very little food for breakfast. Then I had to scrub the bathrooms floors along with the others that were taken I stared to make some friends like Safire and a cute boy whose nickname is panda but is name is An I think his nickname comes from his weight but I think it makes him look so cute with his oh so soft jade green eyes.

Then at noon another brutal beating were my right arm got dislocated and broken at the same time and my left leg is shatter in multiply places and little food. Then I had to scrub down the guard dogs cages and believe me that is so much worse than cleaning the bathrooms floors.

Then at nightfall before lights out another beating and this time it was the most brutal one of them all because it left me with several broken ribs ten to be correct and my right leg femur completely shared in multiple places then I was fed little food for diner. Then I had to make the guards their diner.

This was the cycle of this place they were trying to break our spirits and make us cold hearted an have us beg for mercy and try to bring other kids and do the same thing that they did to use but they did not work with me and my friends, but it is sad to say it work with the rest of them that are trapped hear they broke down much quickly.

We have been planning to escape for over five years during that time An and I became boyfriend and girlfriend and so to be engage to one and I still can remember how he won me over with one song it was yours to hold it just brought me too tears and gave me the strength to carry on. Another thing that happen is Safire became like a sister to me and so to be my maid of honor she was so happy when I told her this. So tonight it the night is the night the six's years that we been here and tonight is so perfect it was pitch-black it was so black it was a black cat out without the moon shining, so after our nightly beating witch was most brutal because it left me with my left arm dislocate and my right and left knee shared. Once our nightly beatings were completed we escape though the tunnels that we dug-out during the night after our nightly beatings. And we plan to meet at the meeting point that was two miles from our nightmare. We were all dressed in black pants and sweatshirts and cloaks and masks, we decide that our destiny to help kids that were in the same spot as we were so we deiced to call our self's a-pone new name and that is the shadow warriors and our new names are I became the leader an I call myself shadow blade my boyfriend An called himself shadow knight became the strangest and the healer for us. Safire called herself shadow fang and became the brains and the one that made the grads go gaga for here, and now rest is history.


End file.
